


A Mug of Magic

by mywildestdreamings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywildestdreamings/pseuds/mywildestdreamings
Summary: When you have a bad day, only chocolate can make it better





	A Mug of Magic

Have you ever had someone yell at your for saving them? Actually yell at you? No? Well, I have. And it felt like absolute shit. No matter what Steve said to me to try to make it better, to remind me that I am damned good at my job, it didn’t help. Which was why I was still stewing about it after midnight. 

Usually, when I have a rough day, I just pop in one of my favorite movies, something Disney or a Harry Potter, and curl up in bed. I’ll eventually fall asleep and wake up to start fresh. Tonight, after watching both The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast, I was still awake. And annoyed. 

Maybe annoyed wasn’t the right word. It’s just, I risk my life to protect people, right? It’s not an easy job and I really don’t ask for much in return. Not even really a thank you. It’s enough for me to see families reunited or neighbors hugging each other, to know I had a hand in making that happen. And when I lose someone, it’s something I take hard. I think we all do, but we show it in different ways. So I was frustrated. 

So I was standing in the kitchen, my sleep tank and shorts covered by my favorite long sweater. And I was making a mug cake. Whoever first discovered you can make a brownie or a cake in a mug deserves a Nobel Peace Prize. You are my hero and I will never forget you. The butter was melted and I was mixing in the chocolate milk and vanilla when I heard footsteps behind me.

Bucky leaned against the counter. “Doll, what are you doing up? And what the hell are you making?”

I had to laugh. “You, the king of insomnia wants to know why I’m up?” I asked, eyebrow raised as I measured in the cocoa powder. “I’m making mug cake. Today was crappy and I need chocolate.”

“And the candy in the cupboard isn’t good enough because?” he teased as he pushed off the counter to peer over my shoulder. 

“It’s not the same as a nice warm cake. Grab a mug. You’re gonna make one.”

He didn’t argue with me, which I appreciated. I showed him how to measure and melt the butter, getting him to the same point as I was at. Next came sugar and flour, all mixed well. “Now, we could keep it just like that or…” I rose up on my toes to open a cabinet and find the candy he was talking about. “We could add some of the other stuff.”

With a laugh, he snagged the package of M&Ms while I went for the Reese’s Pieces. I mixed in a few and then our mugs went into the microwave together. Hopping up on the counter, I watched the mugs spin and found it soothing. 

“Still thinking about what she said?”

“Yeah. I just… What was I supposed to do? Leave her in the path of the train?” The microwave beeped and I made to move to grab it but Bucky beat me to it. “I mean, really.” I shook my head as he opened the door and took the mugs out. He fished spoons from the drawer before joining me on the counter. His mug could stay in his metal hand. I had to wrap mine in a towel but it was worth it. 

“Okay, this is magic.”

I laughed and nudged his arm. “You ain’t seen nothing, Buck. There are a ton of things you can cook in a mug like this. Eggs, muffins, oatmeal, mac and cheese, meatloaf, cookies, pie… There is a whole world of mug cooking you have yet to learn, my friend.”

“Then maybe you should teach me.”

“Maybe I should.”

“Yeah, but not at three am,” Steve called as he stuck his head into the kitchen. I looked at Bucky and bit my lip before we both devolved into giggles. Yeah, mug cake is the best.


End file.
